english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephanie Sheh
Stephanie Ru-Phan Sheh (born April 10, 1977 in Los Angeles, California) is a Chinese American voice actress, director, script writer and producer. She's known for voicing: Eureka in Eureka Seven, Hinata Hyuga in Naruto and Naruto: Shippūden, Mikuru Asahina in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Orihime Inoue in Bleach and Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Bond Kuro (ep9) *Clarence (2014) - Debbie (ep4), Girl#1 (ep4), Kid#2 (ep4) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Po Po *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Mai Le (ep18) *The Legend of Korra (2013-2014) - Zhu Li, Girl (ep42), Kid (ep42), Rohan (ep52) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015) - Manon (ep3) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie: Spy Squad (2016) - Renee *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Jinafire Long 'Movies' *Khumba (2013) - Cheerleader Zebra *Zambezia (2012) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) - Jinafire Long 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Katana, Spa Owner (ep27) *Monster High (2013-2015) - Jane Boolittle, Jinafire Long Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Nakamura (ep13) *Accel World (2013) - Chiyuri Kurashima/'Lime Bell' *Bleach (2014) - Orihime Inoue *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Kuro, Supreme Advisor A, Young Yukio Okumura *Buso Renkin (2008) - Hanaka Busujima *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Mikan Tsumiki (Announced) *Durarara!! (2011) - Kanra (ep8), Rio Kamichika, Setton (ep8), Shinra Kishitani (Young; ep7), Taro Tanaka (ep8) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Rio Kamichika, Store Clerk (ep8), Woman (ep9) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Rio Kamichika (ep1) *ERASED (2016) - Kayo Hinazuki *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Eureka *Fafner (2005-2006) - Maya Tomi *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Saizo *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Koto *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Wendy *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Kinon *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Guu, Lady in White (ep17) *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Histoire, Abnes, Mini Histy *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Yuri, Bella *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Chris *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *K-On! (2011) - Yui Hirasawa *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Hazumu Osaragi *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Grandchild (ep49), Kirara Kawakami, Kyoko, Princess, Shizue Yukimura *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Nui Harime *Koi Kaze (2005) - Nanoka Kohinata *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Excel, Eldest Sister (ep14), Klaus (ep24), Masagami (ep21) *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Cocoro Yazawa *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Aisha Kaiser (ep13), Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Additional Voices *Marmalade Boy (2005) - Chris (ep75), Schoolgirl (ep68), Yayoi Takase *Monster (2009-2010) - Boy A (ep49), Clara, Girl (ep9), Hot Dog Vendor, Nurse (ep8), Prostitute C (ep49), Shemel's Sister, Teacher (ep49), Vietnamese Doctor *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - Hinata Hyuga, Builder's Son (ep219), Cheering Child (ep175), Child (ep237), Child (ep238), Flashback Voice#4 (ep175), Fuso, Girl (ep149), Hibachi, Hishaku (ep225), Honoka (ep227), Ibara (ep148), Iburi Clan Woman (ep353), Nadeshiko Ninja (ep235), Pain Chikushodo, Ran (ep288), Rin Nohara, Tamaki (ep189), Tami (ep157), Tsubaki (ep148), Woman (ep177), Woman#1 (ep176), Yukata *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Hinata Hyuga *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Customer A (ep10), Female Student A (ep16), Hajime's Student (ep15), Moe Suzuki, Orchestra Member B (ep3), Party Guest (ep15), Puririn, Saiko's Friend (ep10), Saya's Friend (ep12), Stresemann Girl (ep6), Woman B (ep3), Yuki Inoue *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Sailor Moon/'Usagi Tsukino' *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Sailor Moon/'Usagi Tsukino' *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Kasuga *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Kasuga *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Kasuga *Sword Art Online (2013-2014) - Yui *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Yui, High School Girl (ep23), Hospital Receptionist A (ep22), Schoolgirl B (ep14) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007-2010) - Mikuru Asahina *Wolverine (2011) - Agent Tsukino, Lady's Maid (ep10), Madripoor Thug (ep9), Miyuki, Seamstress (ep8) *X-Men (2011-2012) - Armor/'Hisako Ichiki', Girls (ep1), Mothers (ep5), Student (ep5) *Your lie in April (2016) - Nagi Aiza *Zatch Bell! (2005-2007) - Penny, Shion Hibiki 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Marmalade Boy Movie (2005) - Gastman Zeta *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Yui 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Orihime Inoue *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Chappy, Orihime Inoue, Soul Girl *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Isane Kotetsu, Orihime Inoue *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Kuro, Young Yukio Okumura *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Eureka *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Maya Tomi *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Yui Hirasawa *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Cocoro Yazawa, Fan, Girl B, School Idol, Woman with Passcard *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Hinata Hyuga, Rin Nohara *Only Yesterday (2016) - Aiko *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Hidden Leaf Villagers, Hinata Hyuga *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Gertrud Barkhorn *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Mikuru Asahina *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Hinata Hyuga, Himawari Uzumaki *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Natsumi 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 003/'Françoise Arnoul' *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Mave *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Guu *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! (2008) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Hinata Hyuga 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Mikuru Asahina *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Mikuru Asahina Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Oldboy (2005) - Lee Soo-ah Video Games 'Video Games' *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Dactite (Glasssmith), Dactite (Whispering Streets), Livia Merimbus *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Hinata Hyuga *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Aura, Tabby *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Casty Riernoit *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky (2014) - Flameu *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Flower Girl, Praline à la Mode *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) - Charlotte Aulin *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Eric Lecarde *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Mikan Tsumiki *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Guan Yinping *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Eureka *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Reporter *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Researcher *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Beruka *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Female Custom Voice#20 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Fran de Bourgogne *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Histoire *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Histoire, Financier *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Histoire *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Histoire, Financier *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Histoire *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Histoire, Abnes *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Histoire, Abnes *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Candice *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Histoire *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Hinata Hyuga, Kin Tsuchi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Amaguriama Waitress, Hinata Hyuga *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Diary Voice, Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Hinata Hyuga, Taisa Amagiri *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Pain Chikushodo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hinata Hyuga, Rin Nohara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Hidden Leaf Villager, Hinata Hyuga, Rin Nohara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Hinata Hyuga, Rin Nohara *Omega Quintet (2015) - Otoha *Riviera: The Promised Land (2007) - Lina, Fairy, Gill, Lilith, Mylene *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Kasuga *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Announcement, Announcer, Maid *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Zeena *Summon Night: Twin Age (2008) - Agneah *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls (2016) - Histoire *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Princess Hilda, Sabina *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Sherlotta *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (153) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (130) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2017. *She has been honored with a nomination for "Best Voice Actress in an Anime Comedy" by the American Anime Awards for her work as Kirie Kojima in Girls Bravo and Guu in Haré+Guu. Category:American Voice Actors